


Cayla's Alolan Adventure

by Stowe15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First story, POV First Person, Pokemon Journey, Slow Burn, modern references, this might be awful, will add more tags later, will get dark later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowe15/pseuds/Stowe15
Summary: Cayla travels Alola with her Pokemon by her side looking to make a name for themselves. Italics mark internal thoughts.





	Cayla's Alolan Adventure

“Can’t wait to see you in person, Cayla.”

 

“Likewise Professor, the ferry should arrive at 2pm tomorrow. See you then.” I said as I ended the video call with Professor Kukui.

 

 _Island Challenge, huh? I can do this._ I think to myself. _I can do it, right?_

 

Looking around the small cabin I’ve stayed in exclusively for the duration of my journey to Alola, with it’s single bed, small desk and way too large wardrobe I realise I should probably start packing what little clothes I have away. The advantage of being an outdoors person in a tropical climate is that I only really need a few skirts, some pairs of shorts and a handful of tops leaving me room in my haversack for much more important things, like pokemon food.

 

Here’s where I differ from the traditional Island Challengers, I won’t be receiving a new starter Pokemon. I insisted with Professor Kukui that Mudkip and Ducklett would be all I’ll need to get started in Alola. Mudkip is my best friend, we’ve known each other for years and have always wanted to step out of our parents shadow.

 

_I’ve made a mess out that so far._

 

And Ducklett, some people might say, is the reason we’re not competing in the Hoenn Pokemon League Challenge at the moment. I for one, think those people are far too hard on her. She’s got a quick temper and doesn’t think things through before acting, she definitely didn’t get this from me, not a chance. But I know she meant well, I know she didn’t mean for things to turn out the way they did.

 

 _But enough of that for now. Time to get some rest then conquer Alola._ I try and tell myself the last part with some enthusiasm.

 

*

 

“...Thank you for sailing with us, we wish you a pleasant stay in Alola.” drones the Captain I walk I walk by him nodding my thanks.

 

 _Here I am then! Where’s Kukui? He said he would be waiting._ I scan the docks thinking to myself while enjoying the sun beating down above me and a pleasant breeze making the 31 degree heat more tolerable. _Should I wait or should I go and find him?_

 

Not really convincing myself one way or the other I take a seat by the path into town, hoping something will happen that makes my decision for me.

 

 _What time is it back in Hoenn, maybe I should call Mum and Dad? They would want to know I arrived right?_ I ponder as I pull out my PokeNav and connect to the Alolan network. I quickly find my world clock and my heart sinks when I remember Hoenn is 12 hours behind Alola, it’s 2:30 am where my friends and family live. In that moment I realise I really am all by myself, with only Mudkip and Ducklett to help me, sure I’ve had video chats with Professor Kukui but I can’t say he’s a friend. Most of the time I’ve spoken to him my Dad has been around to smooth things over.

 

I’m not really sure how long I stay sitting on the ground with my head resting against my arms, listening as more tourists and locals arrive at the docks full of spirit and joy, laughing and joking with each other before a young man disturbs me.

 

“Hello? Are you alright? You don’t look like you’re from here, are you Cayla? I’m Hau, the Professor asked me to come get you, guess I got a little sidetracked. You haven’t been waiting long have you?” He rushes out, question after question until I don’t know which one to answer first.

 

 _Might as well go with the most recent, what time is it anyway._ I wonder as I check my PokeNav.

 

“8pm!” I shout in surprise before turning back to Hau, “You’re 6 hours late! What could have possibly kept you that long?!” I need something to work my fear and doubts about such a big move out on and Hau gives me a great outlet. “Wait! Let me guess, you forgot? Was it nap time? Did you need a rest? Or did you get lost in your home city? Is this a test to see if I leave, make me wait then send a moron to ‘help’?” I say, raising my voice slightly as the volley of questions gets aimed back at him.

 

_Ok, deep breath, let’s not go overboard._

 

His smile drops as I lay into him. I regret being so harsh almost immediately, as he looks away with a tear in his eye, mumbling something about Malasada and wanting to play with his new Pokemon.

 

_Great, even I feel a bit bad for him and I caused it. Maybe it’s not too late to make amends._

 

“Look, I didn’t mean to be that rude. I’m just… It’s all... “ I sigh and look to the sky in the hopes it will solve my problems. It doesn’t respond. “How about we try starting again?” I ask hopefully and he nods in response.

 

_Ok, be less of a bitch this time. Shouldn’t be hard, you set the bar pretty low._

 

Taking a deep breath I quickly take the time to adjust my shorts before holding out a hand to Hau and saying “I’m Cayla, I arrived today from Hoenn.”

 

“I’m Hau” he blurts out, shaking my hand with a small smile. “Shall we head on over to the Pokemon Centre and get you checked in for the night?”

 

I nod and gesture for him to lead the way, at the same time my stomach takes the pause in conversation to rumble loudly, reminding me I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Hearing this Hau’s mood seem to pick up even more as he declares we’ll be stopping for Malasada on the way to the Pokemon Centre.

 

_I guess I can wait a little longer for a bed that doesn’t move around beneath me._

 

*

 

I have to admit, despite being a horrible person to Hau when we met, he’s good company. By that I mean he talks, a lot, never leaving enough of a pause for it to become awkward or waiting for me to respond. It gives me the opportunity to take in a bit of Alola while walking down the street eating. Hau’oli is the name of the city we’re in at the moment, Hau explains how this is the largest settlement on the island, there’s another town, two hours away by foot called Iki Town, that is where I need to go at some point to see the Kahuna. He continues explaining that the current Kuhanu is his Granddad and that the Kuhanu’s act as a protector to the inhabitants of the island and a tough test during the Island Challenge.

 

We eventually arrive at the Pokemon Centre, belly’s full and a new friendship slowly starting to develop. I check in with Nurse Joy and get myself a single room before making plans to meetup with Hau at 10am tomorrow so we can head off to Professor Kukui’s Lab.

 

Opening the door to my room, I let Mudkip and Ducklett out of their Pokeballs and tell them we’ll be going to bed once I have a quick shower and plan the morning workout.

 

*

 

“Ok guys, the bath is ready.” I call out to Mudkip and Ducklett whilst drying my shoulder length hair before trying to hunt down my hairbrush.

 

Mudkip dashes past me in his haste to get to the bathtub before Ducklett and pick out the best spot. I don't understand how there can be a good and bad spot in a bathtub barely big enough for one adult but Mudkip insists so who am I to say otherwise. It’s probably the end without the taps anyway.

 

_Right, hairbrush. It’s got to be somewhere nearby._

 

As I search my bag for the missing item I pull out my PokeNav and call Mum, knowing that she never picks up on the first call anyway.

 

True to form it takes 3 calls before Mum picks up. In that time I’ve quickly put my hair in a ponytail knowing that Mum dislikes it, especially the red ombre contrasting with black hair. I make sure she can see enough of it before laying on my bed, just in time to greet her.

 

“Hi Mum, how was the show” I ask glancing at her through the video call. She looks as great as she always does with her hair and makeup perfectly accentuating the natural beauty and fair skin that gained her thousands of fans, myself and Dad included.

 

“It was simply wonderful, Cotton was fabulous as always.” She drawls on. Cotton her Swampert, was the first Pokemon Mum ever received. They’ve been together for over 30 years now and my Mudkip is her son. “I take it you made it to Alola? I was rather hoping you would try a new look, to go with a new start.” She adds.

 

Having known that my appearance would come up at some point, I have an answer prepared for her. “Sorry Mum, not a completely new start, remember? I have Mudkip and Ducklett with me” I say with practiced ease. “And yes, I got to Alola safely. Everything is going great, I’ll be going to see Professor Kukui soon to get the last few things I need.” I quickly skip over the lie knowing Mum wouldn’t pick up on it, it’s not that I don’t trust her but if I tell how bad the day went she’ll try to convince me to come home and I might just cave this time.

 

Mum flinches at the mention of mention of Professor Kukui, not that she dislikes him but rather wishes he wouldn’t always encourage Dad to be so ‘involved’ with his research. Especially after the hospital trip they had when Dad wanted to know how much force Mudkips’ Tackle attack did.

 

We talk about things for another 5 minutes before she says “Yes, well please at least think about getting a proper haircut and dressing in something nice for a change. Don’t forget that you can always call us if you need anything, your father is away for work so you’ll have to call him separately. Love you, Cally.”

 

 _Please don’t let anybody have overheard that, please Arceus!_ I pray quickly glancing around before turning back to the PokeNav, full of embarrassment at the childhood nickname. I mumble “Love you too Mum, don’t worry I’ll call every week. Bye.”

 

Calls with Mum are always short, she pretends to be upset with my decisions and I pretend to ignore her advice. In truth I just don’t have what it takes to follow her footsteps, I’m more of a direct person which is why battling suites me. I know Mum secretly wants me to do well, she just wishes I wasn’t anywhere near a fight.

 

I end the call and decide to get Mudkip and Ducklett out of the bath while I call Dad, they’ve had enough time to play. He picks up almost immediately and answers by saying “Hi sweety, how’s Alola?”

 

“It’s been alright so far” I reply while pulling the plug out of the bath and picking up a towel for Mudkip to jump into. “Working anywhere nice.” I ask quickly trying to dry Mudkip before he notices the food waiting in the other room.

 

“Should have guessed you talked to your Mum first. You know, because your face is same colour as Cotton.” He jokes back, I freeze feeling more embarrassed and Mudkip takes the opportunity to dash out my grasp and eat his breakfast.

 

“Daaad, your not suppose to embarrass me as well.” My voice coming out a bit too whiny, I grab Duckletts’ brush and motion her over begging for an excuse not to face the PokeNav. “And yes, I did talk to Mum. I wanted to catch her before she went to bed.”

 

“That was a good idea. I’m in Slateport City, on a panel at a conference the museum are hosting. Very interesting one in fact, on what sort of moves ancient Pokemon may have known, from records discovered on a stone tablet found a few years ago.” I can’t help but smile at the pride in his voice, my Dad really does love his job.

 

We talk for another 10 minutes about my journey and how Dad wishes he could be in Alola, having heard tales of Z-moves before we both have get a move on.

 

*

 

“9:59” I mutter to myself as I tap my foot, waiting for Hau to show up. Last night we agreed to meet in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre at 10, leaving us enough time to get to Iki Town, spend the afternoon clearing things up and be back in time for a late dinner.

 

I scan the lobby again before checking the cafe to make sure Hau hasn’t walked past me accidentally.

 

_10am now, he should be here by now. I hope it’s not going to be a repeat of yesterday._

 

I try and take my mind off things by checking the data from my morning workout on the PokeNav. We, myself, Mudkip and Ducklett, ran 4 miles and swam a bit in the ocean (mainly by doubling back near the shore). I note down a few route changes that I think will benefit us better next time and look around for Hau again.

 

_10:15 now, I wonder what’s keeping him?_

 

After convincing the Nurse for his room number I head upstairs to find it and knock. The first knock goes unanswered so I continue on until the door opens and reveals a hastenly dressed Hau spewing apologies for being late.

 

“Nevermind, we can leave now and grab your breakfast on the way.” I cut in, before continuing in a friendly tone “For future reference, 10am in the lobby doesn’t mean 10:30 in your room. What kept you?”

 

“I uh… Overslept?” He replies while trying to hide another yawn.

 

I gesture for him to lead the way before prodding him whether or not he was asking me or telling me. He replies with a shut saying that it doesn't really matter.

 

“Ok, you’re buying lunch for that then.” I declare as we finally leave for Iki Town.


End file.
